


Reset the Sadness

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: A fearsome encounter between Alois and Ciel. Rape, Dark, Violence.





	Reset the Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2010, moved here from FF.net.

This fanfiction's name was inspired by an AMV I watched on YouTube and its song. It's directed at Alois' inner feelings. I thought it's very beautiful, touching and describes everything so well. Also, Alois inspires me a lot. I have never written so much in such a short amount of time. I love him so much! I love Ciel as well, but he had to suffer this time...for which I feel kinda bad...

The actual story was inspired by episode 7. I wanted to try something dark for once. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Another step...and Ciel could feel the hand clasped around his throat tighten. Another step and he found himself falling. For a moment he forgot to breathe, before he heard his own impact and the bones in his right arm crack. He gasped as his vision went blurry for a split second. Immediately he gripped his arm, flinching at the pain. But his attention quickly went back to the blond boy, who had just jumped down the balcony and was now stepping closer toward him. Alois took his sweet time, obviously enjoying to see the injured boy writhing about on the floor. Ciel's visible eye wandered from the brown boots, up to the pants of the blonde, before it caught the sword he was still holding. In an instant he looked around himself, trying to find his own blade, but his hopes quickly faded as he saw the sword laying at the other end of the room. He regretted letting go of it as he fell. So stupid, he thought.

"See, you should have went to the restroom with me", Alois chuckled as he stood right above Ciel, cutting the strings of the eyepatch, along with a few strands of hair, before poking his blade's tip at Ciel's throat.

The blue-haired boy glared at his rival, his lips curving into a smirk.

"So, what do you plan on doing? Do you plan to kill me? How laughable."

Alois pressed his sword a little deeper into Ciel's skin, enough to draw a few droplets of blood.

"What if? There's nobody here to stop me", but this only made the younger one laugh, trying to ignore the scorching pain in his arm. Until he felt the cold steel slice open his shirt...

"What the hell are you-", his voice was cut off as the blonde interrupted him and continued his previous talk.

"...But I think that would be way too easy. I want to make you suffer, Ciel. Until you beg for forgiveness...and then I will kill you off, like the filthy dog you are." Smirking with satisfaction, he stepped on the broken arm of Ciel, making him cry out in pain. Laughing, Alois crushed the frail limb even more, until he saw tears brimming in the eyes of his victim. Refusing to let them fall, Ciel blinked them back stubbornly.

"Oh, this is fun", licking his lips, Alois dropped down to the ground, kneeling above Ciel with a leg on each side. Ciel, who was about to pass out, didn't feel much of the blonde dragging the blade across his chest, leaving cuts wherever it touched. Alois was happily watching the blood spill out, while bringing the sharp blade close enough to excitingly lick the drops off of it. Dizzy from the pain, Ciel was wrenching below Alois. Placing his uninjured hand on Alois' chest, he tried to shove the older boy away. But said person was merely amused by the weak effort. Alois allowed the sword to fall to the ground and with a fingersnap of him, spider threads came forth from various directions. The silky threads wrapped themselves around each limb of Ciel, slicing through the fabric of his clothes and tight enough to leave deep cuts on the pale flesh. Shutting his eyes tightly, the boy choked back a sorrowful groan.

Pleased, Alois leaned down and licked Ciel's cheek, which made Ciel shudder with disgust and turn his head away. Obviously aggravated by this, Alois gripped the young boy's chin, forcing him to look at him before he crashed their mouths together. Biting down harshly on Ciel's lower lip, he found an opening to push his tongue inside and roughly explore the hot cavern. All efforts of the blue-haired boy to pull away were meaningless, as the hand held him firmly in place. Out of breath, Alois slowly broke the kiss, enjoying the sweet taste that still lingered on his swollen lips. He was met by a death-glare, which didn't irritate him much.

"You will regret this", Ciel spoke before spitting out the taste, which earned him a slap to the face. Grabbing a handful of Ciel's hair, Alois slammed Ciel's head onto the tiles, over and over again until he felt satisfied and heard nothing more than the boy's quiet sobbing. Breathing into the boy's ear, Alois spoke calmly, "how about I gouge your eyes out? How would you like that, Ciel?", feeling the shorter one tense, he continued, "but it would be such a shame...they are so pretty...", while sitting up and letting go of the bloody hairstrands.

"Seba-", Ciel's voice failed him as he started to involuntarily cough. Feeling about to puke now, he tried to calm himself enough to make another attempt, "Sebastian!" Fighting the overcoming fatigue, he repeatly called his butler's name, "Sebastian! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!", the last one being a desperate effort.

"You can't do anything by yourself, huh? Always yelling for your butler...How pathetic...", the blonde said, putting on a disgusted expression. "Well, it's pointless anyway", Alois continued with a sudden smirk, drawing the attention of the other one, "he won't hear you and even if he does, Claude keeps him occupied enough". Chuckling, he bent down and begun to trace the cuts with his tongue. Ciel couldn't help but feel frightened now.

The blue-haired boy felt like floating for a moment, before he came to his senses again, more or less anyway. With the itching blood and tears sticking to his face, he spoke softly, almost inaudible, "...why are you doing this...?"

Breaking out in laughter, Alois replied matter-of-factly, "to make myself feel better, of course!"

Disgusted and irritated, Ciel turned his face to the side, avoiding to look at that person any longer. He could have allowed himself to pass out from the agony, but he wanted to stay awake, feeling all of the pain and humiliation inflicted upon him, accepting it as a kind of punishment. He distracted himself by counting the tiles on the floor, until he heard the muffled sound of clothes. As soon as he averted his eyes from the tiles, they met a semi-hard erection. Shocked, he swiftly clenched his eyes and mouth shut, refusing to let this happen.

But the hand that wrapped itself around his throat, forced him to gasp for air and a second later the tip was shoved relentlessly into his mouth. "Come on, suck", the blonde ordered, his lips forming a wide smirk. Ciel struggled, even biting down. But the bite wasn't hard enough to achieve anything else than a mere flinch. Impatient and angry, Alois pushed the whole length inside, making the other boy choke. With no other option left, Ciel began to suck unwillingly. Placing one palm on the floor, Alois steadied his position while his other hand massaged his balls. Tilting his head sidewards, the blonde moaned. Now and then teeth would scratch him lightly, but that tingling sensation only added to the throbbing.

Ciel was relieved when the dick was finally being removed and it was easier to breathe again. But that didn't last long, as he noticed the blonde shifting and soon after, he heard a cry of pleasure and cum was splattered across his face. He shook his head violently to get rid of it, at least enough to be able to see again. His eyes were stinging and he had a gruesome taste in his mouth. This being the worst humiliation in his life, he thought it couldn't get any worse. But he was wrong.

Ciel panicked as his pants and underwear were roughly tugged down. In an attempt to break free, he threw himself from side to side, but that only resulted in the spider threads cutting deeper into his skin. Lying in a puddle of his own blood, he couldn't believe this was happening. Sliding his hand through the red liquid, Alois used it to further wet down his arousal. Ciel felt cold hands on his waist, which lifted him up barely enough to give the blonde access.

"No...No...!", Ciel repeated in a frantic manner, his eyes being widely open, the horror clearly visible in them, as he felt the tip about to press in. "I don't want!", his pained scream echoed throughout the room as he was penetrated. He couldn't stop himself from crying openly anymore now. The tears rolling down his cheeks mixed with the blood and cum, making his face a mess. But he didn't care. He had never felt such a burning, unbearable pain before. He just wanted it all to end.

Alois on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven. Absorbed by the irresistible tightness, he started to move his sweat covered body happily, enlarging the pool of blood with every thrust. Groaning, he slammed mercilessly into the young boy. Ciel's eyes have gone dead and he couldn't form any words anymore, at least that's what Alois thought as he looked at him. Until he heard silent mumbling...

"Save me...Please...Sebastian...Save me...", Ciel murmured incoherently, without ever stopping.

This annoyed the blonde enough, to lose the last bit of composure he had and thrust aimlessly into the bleeding entrance for the sole purpose of hurting Ciel. But that didn't make said boy stop his chant. Angered, Alois began punching the younger one, until his own knuckles became bruised.

"Just shut up already! Nobody is gonna save you! Why would anyone save YOU! Nobody saved me either! Just...", Ciel actually went quiet as he heard sobs coming from the boy who was hovering above him. The messy, blond strands shielding his face, Alois continued, "just...give it up...", his breath hitched and salty tears were dropping onto Ciel's face. "Damn it...", he covered his eyes, weeping ungracefully into his sleeve. The blue-haired boy was too perplex to react, he didn't know what was happening.

"I'm sorry...", was the last thing Ciel heard from the boy who was now crying against his chest, before he passed out.

As Ciel woke up, he found himself in his comfortable bed, wrapped up in bandages and covered by luxurious sheets.


End file.
